1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drying unit capable of dispensing a stream of air, as well as a towel stream.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The utility of providing a combination air stream dispenser and a towel stream dispenser in one cooperative device is well known, the benefits of which have been explored in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,442,867, 5,604,992 and 5,806,203 and will not be discussed further here. However, I have discovered further utility in providing a combination drying unit that minimizes parts and simplifies construction and maintenance and increases operating efficiency. Specifically, a drying unit that has enhanced control capabilities, as well as adverse operating condition routines, is called for in the art.